A variety of image formats are known. For example, many image systems today utilize a high definition (HD) resolution image, a standard definition (SD) image and a three dimensional (3D) image. Motion & disparities estimation algorithms are used in several applications such as motion-compensated temporal interpolation, multiple-frame superresolution and 3D stereo processing where it is common practice to compute motion vectors that have a fractional component. These fractional vectors are typically produced by a “fixed” mechanism of some kind, such as by the introduction of a fixed set of fractional candidates.